The Leaf’s Devil hunter
by NaruHina Love birds
Summary: Naruto arm changed, when the sealing of the nine tail fox occured. He's about to show everyone that he's not a demon of the nine tail fox, that he will protect his home and his precious people. And become the leaf's devil hunter. A Naruto/dmc crossover
1. prologue

A crossover with the Devil May Cry series and Naruto. I wanted to make my own version of it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"**Demon/Summoning Speech"**

'_**Demon/Summoning Thought'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Naruto: The Leaf's Devil hunter

Prologue

Dante and Vergil: the sons of Sparda and Nero: the descendant of Sparda. All possess Sparda blood within them. And now a different family line of Sparda blood, a brand new descendant of Sparda: Naruto Uzumaki.

On to the event…

Minato Namikaze: the Fourth Hokage carries Sparda blood within him, but isn't well aware of it. He never shows any signs of demonic power or any kind of it. His wife Kushina Uzumaki is just two hours before giving birth to hers and Minato son: Naruto

Uzumaki.

One hour later…

Just an hour before Naruto is born, a nine tail fox attack the hidden leaf village, it is said that a single swipe of one of its tails can raise tsunamis and flatten mountains. Ninjas of the village prepare for battle against this powerful demon and await the

fourth Hokage to arrive. During that attack, Minato came out the delivery room and find out what was going on out there and what was the situation. At the same, Kushina is giving birth to Naruto, "Ahhhh, ahhhhhh" screamed Kushina. 'Just one more

push.' Kushina thought. Moments later Naruto was finallyborn. Kushina was really happy that she was able to see and hear her only child crying out for her. She wanted to touch him and hold him in herarms, but she was unable too, she lost a huge

amount of blood during the process. A moment later she died with a smile on her face saying thatshe's happy that she has given birth to her son. "It's sad that she can't touch or hold a brand new baby and die later on" deliverer deliverer came out of

the delivery room and was holding the baby in his arms. Minato just came back to see what happen with his wife andhis son. He saw the deliverer with his son, the doctor give his son to the Hokage and he was happy that his son was born and he was

able hold him in his arms. He ask about his wife, the deliverer look down with a sad face on them "she didn't make it due the amount of blood loss" the deliverer said. Minato had shock and sad face on him; he was about to cry, but then the previous

hokage came out to him "Minato, you must go and defend the village, it must be done, I'm sorry" third hokage said looking down at the floor. Minato turned to stare at the third and nodded and left with his son in his arms. He said a few words to him

and gave him a scroll of his last wishes. The third turned around sighing 'I hope this works, Minato, I really hope this sealing jutsu of yours works.' Third thought.

* * *

"We must hold it back till the fourth hokage arrives" a ninja said while throwing shuriken at the demon. Hundreds of ninja went to fight the beast and were push back by the demon roar. "Summoning Jutsu" was yelled by the fourth hokage. A giant toad

appear with a loud crash to the floor. **"Hmm, what's this, huh, the nine tail fox, this is a rare occasion."** Minato landed on top Gamabunta head "Gamabunta, I need you to hold long enough for me to perform my sealing jutsu." Minato said to him,

Gamabunta look up **"Alright but I don't know how long I will hold him though."** Minato created a shadow clone to hold his son and started to perform hand signs for the sealing. Gamabunta jumped and grabbed the nine tail fox. The shadow clone put

Naruto in front Minato, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal" A creature was forming behind Minato until it took its form and the form was the Reaper death. It was hovering behind him with a hideous face that no one wants to see again. The Reaper

stretch out his arm in the air with the beads wrap around its arm until black marks came out its hand and the reaper put his arm through Minato back into his son and into the nine tail fox. The nine tail fox felt something that was grabbing his soul. A

moment later He saw the Reaper death and what was he's holding. The next thing the demon fox was that his soul was ripped from his body and went directly into Naruto. The reaper let go of Naruto and grab Minato soul for payment. The fox body turn

into ash and to the winds, Minato left to a cave that he would put Naruto in so the third know where to find him. After he put Naruto in the cradle and the seal was place on his stomach and whisker marks appear on his cheeks. Just before his soul was

pulled away from him, He kissed his son forehead "Be strong and live, my son." He said as he collapsed with a smile that his son will live, his soul was taken from him, and the Reaper vanishes from this world for now. Minato didn't see that Naruto's

entire right arm began to change, a crack appear on his right arm then it composed of armor that was a dark reddish hue and the area under the armor was blue replacing skin that was once at the hand and shown though the cracks in the armor.

Naruto was crying the entire time as he knows what was going.

Moments later…

The third hokage appear in the cave seeing Minato body lying there with a smile on his face. After seeing the smile on Minato face, he knew it was done, he look up to see Naruto was crying. He saw Naruto's right arm was different than it was before.

He picks up Naruto from his cradle and carried him out of the cave as two anbus appear before him and two medical ninjas as well to see what are their orders "Bring the fourth hokage body to the village" said the third. The four nodded and went to the

fourth body and carried him to the village. The third hid Naruto arm from them and went to the hokage mansion. He went to a room to put Naruto in a crib for him to sleep in. As he left Naruto he was wondering about Naruto entire right arm and what to

do with it and how he going to explain it to the council and to the village.

* * *

My first story

Hope you like it

Next chapter: First real friend

Review


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: First real friend

It's been three years since the sealing of the nine tail fox. Everyday it's the same thing; people are afraid of Naruto and hate Naruto at the same time. Because he's has the nine tail fox seal within him and because of his right arm. People believed that

arm is a sign that fox is trying to take over one limb at a time. He isn't aware of the nine tail fox within him. The third hokage made a law to protect Naruto. The law is that no one is allowed to speak of the fox within him even the tiniest whisper shall be

punished to the full extent. Naruto has been walking through the streets of konoha, trying ignore the comments about him. He was trying to hide his right arm from everyone by covering with his left arm. Even though he tried to cover it from everyone, it

was still the same. He went to the forest near his apartment. He sat down and leans on a tree behind him and was trying to wipe his tears off his face. "Why me, why is this happening to me" He look up to see the sun shining down through some leafs.

He reaches out to the sun with his right arm. He was wondering "why my arm looks like this and not like my other arm." He looks at the palm of his arm and tries to compare it with his other palm. He sighed. And put down his left arm and thinks about

the questions that are going through his mind. He clutches his right arm with his left arm, and pulls up his short sleeve and sees the rest of it. He let go of his arm, got up and left the forest and went home. On his way home, he found a reddish-bluish

glove on the ground near his home. He grabs it and puts it on his right arm. It was a little bigger than his right arm was, it pass his elbow. (Imagine Nero right arm cast in the game just without the cast.) He went home and got a rubber band and wrap

around his elbow to tighten the glove, now his entire right arm was covered up. He believes that the glove would help people say fewer things about him.

The next day

Naruto was walking through the streets and was heading to ichiraku to get something to eat. When he got there he was greeted by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. He ordered five bowls of ramen and paid them and he said his goodbyes to them and

they wave at him saying goodbye to him as well. He was walking heading straight to the playground at the park ignoring of what the locals say to him, but it still him in the inside. On his way there, he took a short cut to the park, moments later; he was

lost and made a note to himself not to take this short cut again. He walks until he stumbles on a flower garden. He saw most of the flowers were lavender flowers, "wow" he said, he never seen so many lavender flowers before. But that wasn't

surprised him the most. He looks up and saw a girl around his age sitting down on her knees and admiring the flowers around her. He never seen her before, she wore a kimono with slippers on; she has dark blue short hair, with eyes he never seen

before. "Whoa", he said. He blush a little, but shook his head to knock it out. He looked at her and walk towards her. She turns her head and saw him walking towards her. He stopped walking and they both stare at each other until he broke the silence

"umm, hi", "h-hi" she answer back. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was looking at these flowers." She said. "Oh… my name Naruto, what's your's?" "He said. "My name is Hinata" she said while getting up from the ground and dusting off her

kimono. She looked at him from head to toe, she saw he spiky blond hair, whiskers on his cheeks, had a white t-shirt with a spiral on it, had on black shorts and blue ninja shoes on. But what caught her eye the most was the glove on his right arm all

tight up. She was wonder why he's weary glove. "Umm, why there's a rubber band on your arm?" she asked. He blinked twice and was wondering what she meant. She pointed at his right arm. He looks at his right arm and blink "Oh, well the glove is a

little big, so I use a rubber band to tight it." Answering her question, "oh" she said. She wanted to get close to him and look at him closely. Hinata walk towards him and Naruto was wondering why she is walking towards him. "What is it?" he asked.

She stops and looks at him. All of a sudden she blushes, a little though. "Umm, may I ask why you are here?" she asked him. "Well, I was taking a short cut to the park, but I got lost the way there, Hehehe." He said. "Oh, I can help you get to the park."

She said to him. Naruto blinked, he shook his head sideways. "Nah, I got it, I just need to remember not to take short cuts again, hahaha." he said while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Hinata smiled at him and blushed from his laughter.

"Well I got to go, bye." He said. He turn around and walk back to where came through. After a few steps to where he was going, he turns around and walks backs to her 'maybe she wants to go with me to the park.' Just before he arrived there, he saw

someone with Hinata. He hid behind a tree and look at them. From he can tell it was a woman around her mid twenties with dark blue hair and violent eyes wearing a kimono. She picks up Hinata "there you are. Were you admiring the flowers again?"

She said. "Hmm, yes I was Mother." Hinata said. She smile at her daughter and giggles at her "oh Hinata, you like these flowers don't you." She said. Hinata nodded. Naruto saw them and heard what they said. "It must be nice to have mom that cares

about you." Naruto said to himself. He turns around and walks away. Hinata mother saw Naruto walking away and told him to come here "I want to take a good look at you." She said to him. Hinata blinked wondering who she talking, she turn her head

to see Naruto walking out of the woods. "Oh, Naruto, it's you again." She looks at her daughter "you two know each other?" She said to her. "Hmm, we met not that long ago." She said to her mother. Naruto nodded meaning she was telling the truth.

"Oh I see, well it's nice to meet you Naruto." "It's nice to meet you too." He bows to her showing his manners. "Hmmhmm" she giggled. And Hinata giggled as well. "Oh, Naruto, what are you doing back here?" Naruto look at her "Well I was going to

ask you if you want you to go the park with me so we can play in the playground. But it seems you are going home now, maybe another time." He said to Hinata. "Oh" she said while blushing. "Okay" she said and smile for the expression on her face.

Hinata mother was happy that she made a friend and she thinks that Hinata likes Naruto a lot due to all of the blushes she been showing. She looks at Naruto "Naruto do you have anything to do on the 27 of December." She said. Naruto shook his

head saying no to her. "Is that so, would mind coming to our home then, we're celebrating Hinata's third birthday." She said while smiling. Hinata was surprised and blushed that her mother invited Naruto to her birthday. Naruto was surprised as well,

he never been to a birthday before or even celebrate a birthday. Naruto without a doubt nodded "Sure I would love to come." He said. "Good, well then I see you then. Bye" She said and she put Hinata down and grabbed her hand. She turned around

walking to her home. Hinata waved good-bye to him. Both of them walk towards their home. Naruto turn and saw the sun was setting. He ran home thinking what a good day has it been: he made a friend and the friend's mother. Unknown to him his

arm was slightly glowing, he couldn't see it because of the glove. But a feeling went through his body. He never felt it before, he stopped running and looks at his arm, and he could see a small light coming underneath the glove. He was wondering what

it meant, then an image of Hinata appear in his mind. "Huh, what was that" Naruto said to himself. He stood there for a few moments wondering why his arm glows like that and why Hinata appear in his like that "aaaah, I can't figure it out." He said

while rubbing his head. "Ah, forget it; I got to buy Hinata a birthday present… but what should I buy?" Naruto went to the stores to see if there's anything that Hinata would like. After a few moments of window shopping, he saw a necklace containing a

lavender color jewel. He looks up at the store's name. It said Konoha's jewelry. Naruto heard about it, people come to this store to buy the gift for the person that they care about. Naruto went inside the store to buy the necklace that he need. When

he got inside, he saw a few people were browsing around. He also saw an old lady at the register who happens to be the owner of the store. And her son around his mid-thirty's helping with the store. Naruto went to the window and got the necklace

that he needed. He took to the old lady at the register to buy it. "Oh hello, how can I help you?" Naruto show her what he wants to buy. The old lady grabbed the necklace told him the amount of the necklace. Naruto check his pocket and took out the

amount that he needs to buy it. He was saving the money for ramen, but this would definitely be worth it. The old lady put the necklace in a container box for the necklace and then she put in a bag for him to carry. She gave him the bag with the

necklace that he bought. "Thank you, bye" he said and took off and head home. "hmmhmm, what a nice boy. How come he looks so familiar, hmmmm…oh well?" Her sight isn't what it used to be. Naruto arrived at home without a problem except a few

stares, name calling, but he ignored them. He walk to his bed and took out the container that had the necklace. He open it "I hope that she likes my present." He said to himself. He closes it and put it on the table next to him. He went to the kitchen to

get something to eat. All he was ramen, his favorite. After dinner, he went to the bathroom to do his business, he wash his hands, brush his teeth. After that he went and got ready to go to bed. He saw the calendar; it was three days till to Hinata's

birthday. He got to his bed and fell asleep; he really can't wait till Hinata's birthday.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter.

Next chapter: Birthday, kidnapping, and small devil power.

Review

Later


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry

Enjoy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Birthday, kidnapping, and small devil power.

Three days later.

It was December 27 in Konoha; fireworks lit up the sky. After over two years, the war with Kumo was finally over. It was a day of celebration. The

Kumo sends three ninjas as representatives to sign a peace treaty with Konoha. Everyone in the village attended the ceremony, everyone except

the Hyuga clan. On this day, Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga clan turned three. In the compound of the Hyuga clan, the main household and

the branch family gather in the middle of the street. The head of the Hyuga was Hiashi Hyuga; he had on a kimono with a sash on his waist. He had

his hand on Hinata head making sure that he doesn't lose her. Hinata was in a yellow kimono top with a Hyuga symbol on it and a dark kimono on

the bottom. She was holding her father kimono and grabbing her own kimono as well. They were both looking at the branch family in front of them.

Hiashi remove his hand from Hinata head so she can move head freely. The person in front of Hiashi was his twin brother Hizashi who had on a

headband on his forehead. He too was wearing a kimono. Next to him was his son Neji who was a year older than Hinata. Hizashi congratulated

Hiashi for Hinata third birthday. Hiashi thank him for the compliment. Hinata look at them with a confuse face and it turn into a scared face, because

she didn't know them. She place her other hand on her father kimono and trying to hide. But she turns her scare face into smile thinking they're not

so bad. Neji look at her and he too had a smile on his face. "She looks nice father, don't you think." said Neji whispering it to his father. Hizashi had

a disgruntled look on his face then he look down towards his son and what Neji saw was an almost sad look on his face. Neji was wondering what's

wrong and he ask his father what was the problem. He told Neji that nothing was wrong. Neji was worrying about his father and look at him for a

few moments. Hiashi told his brother that he will take Neji to train him. Hizashi agreed to it. Neji was wondering what he meant by it. The Hyuga clan

went to the main household for preparation of Neji.

An hour later

Neji had bandages around his forehead; he was in pain because of the seal mark that was put on him to make him a branch member of the Hyuga

clan. He and his father were in a Hyuga fighting clothes and were sitting down watching the sparring between Hiashi and Hinata. Hiashi was training

Hinata in the Hyuga fighting style. Hinata got off the fighting stance. Hinata got back up and on to her fighting stance. She charges at her father to

land a blow but her father easily dodges it and dodges the other attacks that Hinata was trying to do. Hizashi and Neji were watching the training

session with no trouble with utter silence Hizashi told his son about what his future will be. Neji nodded as a response knowing full well of what he

has to do. Hizashi look at his son and saw the determine look on his face. Hizashi was worry about his son. He put that aside and continue watching

session. He saw Hinata was struggling against her father and was short of breath. His emotionless turn into anger thinking it was fair that she was

heir of the Hyuga not Neji. He activated his Byakugan with much anger on his face. Hiashi sense the killer intent and saw Hizashi Byakugan active.

He dash his way to Hinata to protect her and made a ram seal with his left hand. Hizashi saw this and had a scare look on his knowing full well what

his brother was doing. Next thing he knew he was in much pain because the seal mark on his forehead. Neji turned to his father with a shock look

on his face. Hinata turn to see what was going on look on her face. Hizashi collapsed onto the floor as his headband came off showing his seal mark

glowing and his head was in much pain. Neji went to his father trying to figure out what he can do and what was going on. A moment later Hiashi

release jutsu and told Neji to take him home and Hiashi left the room. Hinata went to them to see what she can do. But Neji told her to go away.

Hinata was scared and left them. But before she can leave she turned around and saw tears coming out of Neji eyes. Later on Neji already took his

father home so he can recover from the incident. Hizashi told of what just happened and why was his seal mark glowing. Neji had a sad look on his

face. Unknown to the both them an entity was born inside of Neji. It gave out a small demonic aura, but the aura vanished instantly for now. (It

won't appear until later in the chunin exams)

Meanwhile

Naruto was heading towards the Hyuga compound for Hinata birthday, but he had no idea where it was. And there's a ceremony going on, it

became more difficult because of it. The hours went by for Naruto and the next thing he knew it was night time. "Aww man, it's night time already."

said Naruto. Naruto knew that he was late for his first invite to a birthday. But he wasn't the type to give up so he took off to find the compound.

At the Hyuga household, Hinata mother Haruka was wondering where's Naruto. She believed that with the commotion around and the ceremony he

probably got lost in the crowd. She went to Hinata room to check up on her, she slide the door open to see if she still asleep. She saw her sleeping

peacefully and closes the slide the door close and walk towards to her bedroom. She stopped walking for an instant and turns her head to towards

Hinata room 'she probably was hoping that Naruto would show up for her birthday.' thought Haruka. She turned her head back and continues

walking towards her bedroom.

Later on at night

At the Hyuga compound everything was quiet, too quiet. A mysterious mask ninja enter the main household through the roof. The unknown ninja got

inside Hinata room and grabbed her while sleep. But Hinata woke up as he put his hand on her mouth to silence her. Hinata gasped when she was

grabbed, she was struggling to break free but the mask ninja cover her mouth with a small towel filled with sedatives. The next thing Hinata knew

she was getting tired all of sudden and pass out because of the sedative. The mask ninja place her under his arm and took off without making noise.

He made his way out of the household and was trying to head towards the exit of the compound.

At the same time Naruto was inside the compound trying to go to Hinata home to give her present with a note attached to it. Just as he was about

turn the corner he saw a mask ninja running. He couldn't see his face because of the mask he had on. But what really caught his eye was that mask

ninja had Hinata in his arm. "Hinata." said Naruto. The mask ninja saw Naruto a few feet away from him. "Tssk, out of my way, brat." said mask

ninja. "You, let her go." yelled Naruto. He ran towards him and tries to punch him, but the mask ninja dodged it easily and kicked him in the stomach.

Naruto went flying backwards and landed a few feet from the mask ninja. He placed both arms on his stomach because it hurt a lot. He got up and

tried again "Tssk, what a fool." said Unknown ninja. He was going kick Naruto again, but Naruto jumped to avoid the kick and grabbed Hinata from

the mask ninja arm. The mask ninja was shocked that he avoided his attack and also manage to take her from his arm. Naruto use his body as a

cushion for him and Hinata landing. Naruto look at his arms and saw Hinata in them. He was relieved that he got Hinata from him. He got up as he

let go of Hinata and stood in front of her determined to protect her. "Humph, do you really think you would stop me." said mask ninja as he pulled

out a kunai from his pouch. Both of them were facing each other. Naruto had an angry face on showing that he's not afraid. The mask Ninja throw

his kunai at Naruto, it hit his right arm, but it only hit the rubber band that was holding his glove on. The band ripped and fell off his arm, Naruto saw

the band fell off and his glove was falling off. The mask ninja was surprised that it didn't pierced his arm "Humph, I don't know what trick you using,

but it won't stop me." said mask ninja. He pulled out a strange looking weapon that was putting off an aura that looks demonic. Naruto saw the

strange weapon, he close his eyes and prepare for the worst as the mask ninja was about to strike him and use right arm to protect himself. But his

glove fell off revealing his arm. The dagger clashed with Naruto arm giving out a wave of energy. The mask ninja saw Naruto arm and was surprised

that his dagger didn't pierce through his arm. Naruto open his eyes and saw his arm exposed and that the mask ninja dagger didn't pierce it. Naruto

saw an opportunity as he pushed his arm to make him step backwards. "What the hell are you?" asked the mask ninja. "Well, doesn't matter what

you are, I guess I have to take you as well." said mask ninja as he ran towards Naruto and was about to strike him. Naruto back step of what he

said. In his mind he was scared and want to run, but he look back seeing Hinata still laying there unconscious. 'I want to protect her; I don't care

what happens to me, I will protect her, my first real friend.' thought Naruto loudly in his mind. His arm glowed with blue energy surrounding it. And

second arm appeared hovering over his arm. He performed an upper cut at the mask ninja in front of him. He managed to make connect with him on

the chin with the second arm as he went flying and landing on his back. He let go of his dagger when he was hit by Naruto. The dagger was sent

flying over Naruto and from the looks of it, it was about to strike Hinata.

Naruto saw the dagger went over him and saw that it was about to hit Hinata. Naruto turned around and jumped to grab the dagger before it hit

Hinata. He landed next to Hinata as he saw the dagger in his right hand. He was relieved that he managed to grab in time. He saw his arm glowed

again as the energy surrounded the dagger and it was absorbed into his arm. He felt his arm has gotten stronger than before. "Whoa, that never

happen before." said Naruto as he look at his arm. He got up to find his glove, he found it next to Hinata and put it back on, and try to put it back on.

He heard a moaning coming from the mask ninja. The mask ninja got up as he rubbed his chin; it hurt like hell, thinking that brat almost broke his

jaw. He looks at Naruto cursing him of what he done. He ran at full speed and punch Naruto in the stomach thereby knocking him out.

Naruto eyes went wide as he felt his stomach was in much more pain than before. He cough out blood and passed out. He collapsed on to the floor

next to Hinata as his gift for her fell out of his pocket. The mask ninja was about to grabbed both of them. But he heard someone coming from

behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Hiashi. Hiashi saw the mask ninja and activated his Byakugan and dash his way to the mask

ninja and killed him with one blow of his attack. The mask collapsed right in front of him. Hiashi eyes went back to normal as he removed the mask

ninja mask. It was none other than the head Kumo ninja. Hiashi was shocked that the same person who signed an alliance with Konoha. Hiashi

wife: Haruka came to his side and saw the man that her husband killed. She looked at the dead body for a few more moments and look up and

Hinata as well as Naruto, Hiashi saw them as well. Both of them went to their side and check up on them. "Hinata, Naruto are you ok?" said Haruka.

But no replied from them. Haruka check on Hinata first and then Naruto. "Hmm, they're alright." said Haruka to Hiashi. Before she picks up Hinata,

she saw a small container next to Naruto. Haruka pick it up and saw a note on it, she read out loud "Happy Birthday, Hinata….From Naruto" said

Haruka, then she open the gift and saw a necklace with a lavender jewel. "Ahh, how sweet" said Haruka. She closed it and picks up Hinata princess

style. And Hiashi pick up Naruto. "We better take them inside; I settle a meeting with the Hokage and the other Hyuga members as well." said Hiashi

to Haruka. She nodded and both of them went inside the household and place Hinata and Naruto in a room so they can rest. Hiashi left them in

Haruka care as he informs the Hokage and the Hyuga council members about what happened.

Haruka was worry about her husband because he killed the head Kumo ninja to save their daughter. Haruka looked down on the two children that

are resting, she look at Hinata thinking that she nearly lost her, her first child. Then she looks at Naruto 'thank you Naruto, thank you for saving our

daughter' thought Haruka smiling at him. She turned around and headed to the door to get some water for her and bring some to them just in case

they wake up soon with a thirst.

Naruto woke up in a daze, the last thing he remembers was fighting the masked ninja and he got knock out. He sat up and looks around to see

where he is. He realized that he was in a futon. He didn't remember sleeping in a futon. He was about to get up, but he felt something on his right

arm. He turns his head to see what he had felt. He saw a hand beneath his hand. He looks up to see whose hand is it. He was shocked that it was

Hinata, the person that he was saving from the masked ninja "Hinata, are you okay?" said Naruto, but no response from Hinata. Naruto saw that

she was breathing and was relieved that she was alright.

Haruka drank some water in the kitchen 'I wonder if they're up' thought Haruka. She grabbed some cups filled them with water and carried it to the

room. Haruka was still thinking what's going to happened to her husband. She put that thought aside and went on to the room. She got to the room

with no trouble at all, she open the door and saw Naruto awake and Hinata still sleeping. "Oh, you're awake, Naruto." said Haruka. Naruto turned

his head to the door and saw Hinata mother at the door. "Uh yeah, I'm awake." said Naruto. Naruto got up from the futon and greeted her. "Umm,

where I am?" asked Naruto. "You're in our household, Naruto. My husband and I found you and Hinata unconscious and brought you inside our

home." replied Haruka. "Oh, are you thirsty, I brought some water." said Haruka as she gave Naruto a cup of water. "Oh thanks" said Naruto as he

drank it. "Ahh, that's refreshing." said Naruto with the cup in his left hand. Haruka smiled at him, "By the way Naruto, what are you doing here at the

Hyuga compound, this time at night and how come you didn't show up for Hinata birthday party?" asked Haruka. "Well…I got lost because of the

ceremony today, there were too many people blocking the way and the alleys were packed with people, so I took the long way, until I got lost

again…hehehe." said Naruto as he was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Oh, that reminds me" said Naruto as he went into his

pocket to get Hinata's present, but it wasn't there. Naruto searched his other pockets to find it, but to no avail. "Where is it? - I had it right here"

said Naruto in a panic state trying to figure out where was the gift that he got for Hinata. Haruka stared at Naruto while he searched himself for

something. Then Haruka realize what he was look for. "Oh, you mean this." said Haruka as she went into her pocket and brought out a small

container and show it to Naruto. Naruto saw the container that was in her hand. "That's it." said Naruto as he grabs it from Haruka hand. "I found

lying next to you when me and my husband found you and Hinata lying on the ground unconscious." said Haruka as she relaxed her hand when

Naruto got the container from her "Oh thanks, I thought I lost it." said Naruto.

Hinata was stirring in her sleep because of the noise. She blinks a few a few times and her eyes were half open, she saw a boy with dark blue

shorts and a white t-shirt, she recognized them from somewhere, and then she saw spiky blond hair. Then it came to her that it was none other

than… "Naruto" said Hinata. Naruto and Haruka heard a familiar voice in the room. Naruto turn around and saw Hinata barely awake "Hinata your

awake." said Naruto as he went to Hinata side on his knees. Haruka was happy that Hinata was awake and went to her as well. "Hinata, how you

feel?" ask Haruka. Hinata look up to her mother "Hmm, I feel fine, just a little tired." said Hinata as she sat up. Hinata and Naruto were on the same

level of eye sight. Both of them stared at each other for a few moments with utter silence, until Haruka broke the silence between them. "Naruto her

gift" said Haruka. "Uh…Oh yeah, I almost forget…here Hinata this is for you, I hope you like it." said Naruto as he was showed Hinata his gift for her

and put it in her hands. "What is it?" ask Hinata when Naruto gave it to her. She opens the small card that was on the gift and read it out loud.

"Happy Birthday, Hinata….From Naruto" said Hinata, then she open the gift and saw a necklace with a lavender jewel. Hinata was awning the

necklace that Naruto got for her. "I-It's beautiful…Thank you" said Hinata with a smile on her face. "You're welcome, Hinata." said Naruto. Hinata had

a small blush on her cheeks, but it was barely visible and Naruto was smiling because she was happy of the gift he got for her. Haruka was smiling

as well seeing that Hinata was really happy and she was glad that Naruto was able to give his gift to her.

Hinata took out the necklace from the container and was trying to put it on. Naruto saw Hinata trying to put on the necklace and decided to help her

"Here let me help you" said Naruto as he pickup the necklace from her hands. He unhooks it and leans to get closer to put it around Hinata neck.

Hinata was blushing; he was so close to her, no one has been this close to her except her father and mother. Naruto put on the necklace with no

problem at all. After he put on the necklace, he leans back and put his arms on his legs. Naruto look at with an awe look on his face, "It looks great

on you, Hinata" said Naruto. Hinata face was red, because of what he said to her. "T-Thank you, N-Naruto." said Hinata as she put her head down

to hid the blush from him. Naruto saw that she had red face on her, he was wondering why she was red, "Umm, Hinata are you okay, you seem a

little red, do you have a fever or something?" ask Naruto as leans forward to her and puts his left hand on Hinata forehead to feel if she have a

fever or not. Hinata blush got even redder, because he was touching her.

Haruka saw Hinata blush got deeper and begin thinking that she was about faint. Hinata's body couldn't take it anymore; she was about to passed

out in front of Naruto, her first friend. She fell forward towards Naruto with her eyes close. Naruto saw her falling down forward and caught her

before anything else happened. "Hinata, are you okay, Hinata?" said Naruto looking down at Hinata in his arms. He was worrying that something

happen to her. Hinata open her eyes half way, she heard Naruto voice and it was close. She look up and saw Naruto face really close to her, her lips

were close to his lips. She remembers that her mother and father had their lips touching and ask her mother what it means. Haruka explain it to her

and and she understood what it means. Naruto and Hinata stare at each other for few moments with utter silence. Hinata broke the silence with her

trying stand on her legs. But she tripped while trying to stand up. The covers of the futon were the reason she tripped. She landed on top of Naruto

and both of them went crashing down to the floor. Hinata had her eyes close then she felt something on her lips. Naruto had his eyes when they

went crashing down. He felt something on his lips as well. Both of them open their eyes at the same time and saw each other eyes. Hinata was

shocked of what's happening 'gasp, I'm kissing Naruto and Naruto is kissing me' thought Hinata. Haruka place her right hand fingers over her mouth

as she witnessed Hinata first kiss and such a young age. And Naruto first kiss as well.

Hinata broke the kiss and got up from Naruto and she was on her knees blushing of what happened. Naruto was a little confused of what

happened. He got up and sat on his knees as well. He touched his lips and remembers of what happened. He blushed of that memory. He felt his

heart beating faster than normally. 'What this feeling' thought Naruto with his hand touching his chest where his heart is. His right arm glowed from

the kiss, the memory and the feeling he felt. But no one couldn't see it because of the glove he had on.

Both of them look at each other and blush even more than before and turn their heads so they couldn't see the blush they had. Haruka was giggling

at the expression they put on. She soon realizes it was late and Naruto had to go home, she could have let him stay for the night, but with

everything going on right now. She decided to break the silence between Naruto and Hinata "Um Naruto" said Haruka. Naruto broke out of his blush

form and look up to Hinata mother "Huh" said Naruto. "As much I don't want to ruin this, but I do believe it's time for you to go home, Hinata needs

her rest and so do you." said Haruka with a smile on her face. Naruto look at her for a moment and realize that she was right. Hinata heard what

her mother said and she knew she was right. She was sad that Naruto was about to leave. Naruto turn around towards Hinata, as Hinata turn to

face Naruto "Sorry Hinata about before and I got to get going, but I will see you again hopefully soon." said Naruto to cheer Hinata up. Hinata smile

and blush of what Naruto said. "I-I hope I get to see you again soon too, Naruto." said Hinata. Naruto smiled what Hinata said. He got up and walks

towards the door and said his good-byes to Hinata and Haruka. Haruka told Naruto that she show him the exit to the compound. Haruka told Hinata

to get some sleep and she will return soon to check up on her. Haruka then walk with Naruto to the exit. They came to the exit of the compound and

Naruto said his good-bye to her and left to the doors and head home.

Haruka saw Naruto left the compound and headed back to Hinata room to check up on her. Meanwhile Hinata was still sitting down thinking about

what happen today, it was the perfect day for her but tonight was one of the best nights of her life minus the kidnapping. She was happy that

Naruto came to her birthday even though he was late; she got an incredible gift from him as well a kiss from him even though it was an accident.

She blush from the memory that they both kiss, she touch her lips feeling that she really enjoy it and felt a great feeling in her heart. It was warm

and she never felt it before in her life. She felt her heart beating faster from the feeling. She didn't want it to go away. Hinata snapped out from the

moment as she heard someone coming.

Haruka open the door to Hinata room and saw Hinata was still awake. "Hinata, what's wrong?" said Haruka as she close the door and walk to

Hinata. "Um mother, I-I have this feeling in my heart, but I-I don't know what it is and my heart is beating faster than before." said Hinata with

hands on her chest. Haruka realized what she was talking about "That called love, Hinata" said Haruka. "Love?" said Hinata. "Yes, it's a great feeling

to have." "From the looks of it, it seems you a crush on Naruto" said Haruka giggling. Hinata look down at her chest where her heart is and blush

and smile of what her mother said to her. After a moment of silence, Haruka broke the silence "It's late, you should sleep, you had a long day

today." said Haruka. Hinata snapped out and nodded and went under her covers "good night mother" said Hinata, and drifted to sleep. She went

closer to her and gently place her hand on Hinata head "good night Hinata" said Haruka. And got up and left her to sleep peacefully. She left to her room where she waited for her husband.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was walking towards his apartment thinking what a night it's been. He manages to save Hinata from that mask ninja, got his gift to her and

got his first kiss from Hinata. Naruto blush from he thought, but his thought was snapped out when he realize that he arrive at his apartment

building. He went up the stairs and got into his apartment without a problem. As he went to his room and got into his pajamas and got his night cap

on and took off his glove and place it right next to him. He looks at his arm remembering when he fought that mask ninja. He remember that a

second arm appear out of nowhere and when he grab the dagger before it hits Hinata and his arm glow brightly and his arm somehow absorbed it

making his arm stronger than before. He was still trying to figure out what it meant and how he did that. He couldn't figure out, because he so tired

from the events that happen. He thinks that he should ask the Hokage about it, but he figure that he wouldn't know the answer. So he decided that

he would train to harness the power of his arm and put to good use. He was lucky that he manage to defeat the mask ninja because he had the

element of surprise. He also decided that he will keep his arm a secret from everyone else, because they found out about his arm they would reject

him even more especially Hinata, but he didn't really think Hinata would reject him despite his arm. Besides when he was fighting that mask ninja, he

was really determined to protect Hinata and he felt his arm responded to his emotions and gave him power to fight for her. He lay back on his bed

and looks at his arm and raised it to the air, he turns his hand into a fist showing his determination and an image of Hinata appeared in his mind. He

smiled from that image and laid his arm down to his sides and decided to get some sleep. Because tomorrow he would be training hard and probably

send some time with Hinata at the flower garden they first met and in the playground.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter

Sorry for the long wait I had classes and finding jobs wasn't easy

Next chapter: Training and academy

Review

Later


End file.
